A New Land
by Gumpy Man
Summary: Gwen Starfeld is a just another rebellious student who goes to a public school in America. She leads a somewhat normal life until one day, she receives a letter in the mail that says she has been accepted into Ouran Academy: A rich high school in Japan. Gwen is now shipped across the sea to a whole new world were she will be swept up into the madness of Ouran and the Host Club.
1. Welcome to Ouran Academy

She walked out to her mail box bare foot. Inside, she found a creamy envelope with a thick seal along some crappy magazines. The magazines were quickly discarded and not bothering to wait till she got back into the house, she ripped the envelope open with excitement. Her eyes scanned the letter and found the words she was looking for. The girl jumped in the air. She had got in.

* * *

Gwen Starefeld walked along the unfamiliar streets of Japan. She couldn't help but be amazed at how different American and Japanese culture was. To her, everything here seemed so much cooler. She gripped her bag and gaped at the countless windows._ Why can't New York be like this? This is so much better! At least I get to stay for the next few years here._ The food, sounds and language to her made much more sense than American Culture. _Oh! Maybe I can try some Pocky! I've always wanted to do that. _Lost in thought, Gwen forgot to look where she was going. Suddenly she felt herself head straight into a wall. She got flung backwards and the luckily contents of her bag didn't spill everywhere. Except it wasn't a wall, it was a person and they looked pretty peeved.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to-" She blurted.

"Watch it!" The man snapped. Gwen stood up angrily getting pissed, to her full height. At 5' 3", she wasn't the most intimidating _But it's the idea that counts_, she thought. She looked and him or really both of them with a look of exasperation. Then she realized that she had looked at BOTH of them and that there was a pair of redheaded twins standing in front of her with matching irritated looks on their faces.

" I did apologize..." She said annoyed at the bratty twins, putting emphasize on the Did.

"Watch your tone with us, Commoner." The one on the right snarled.

"What's your problem? I apologized and it's not like anyone got hurt!" Always quick to anger, Gwen glared at them and they glared back. Finally the one on the left gave up.

"Come on. Let's just go Hikaru... She said she was sorry."

And with that the angry twin was dragged away by his brother. Gwen stuck her tongue out after them. _Who the hell did they think they were? It wasn't even like their stuff burst everywhere and the most important object in their bag got blown away into the wind, never to be seen forever._ _Heh, I'd like to see that happen to them. _She hoped she would never see those twins again. Especially the one named Hikaru. He was a brat in brats clothing.

She decided to just move on with her life and go window shopping. It was beautiful out and like hell would she let two turds ruin a sunshiny day like this. Her beaten up Nikes clomped on the pavement as she made her way down the street.

* * *

The Next Day

Gwen stood in front of the looming pink building or buildings of Ouran Academy. _This is the school you'll be going to for the next few years so you better get used to it,_ she thought bitterly to herself. _As if the school uniform wasn't enough. On the bright side, I couldn't afford it anyway._ Gathering her confidence, Gwen walked up to the school, her long, midnight blue hair swishing behind her. Coming from America, she was here on an academic scholarship and staying at an already paid for apartment courtesy of Ouran. She would stand out already considering that she was wearing an oversized cream sweater and ripped gray jeans and all the other girls were wearing giant umbrellas but she was also a foreigner. Taking a deep breath, she entered the sparkling pink cake of a school.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Gwen Starefeld but you can just call me Gwen." Standing in front of the class, she stood out even more than she realized. With her dark blue hair, coppery gold eyes and her strange clothes, she looked so very different from the dark hair and brown eyes that was her class 1-A. "

Any questions for Ms. Starefeld?" A guy towards the back of the class room raised their hand.

"What is America Like?"

Gwen thought for a moment than said " It was cool there but it's actually not that different from Japan. The schools are really dissimilar though. I'm not quite use to the change yet." Than she gave a small giggle. The guy stared at her in awe.

"Anything else?" A girl raised her hand.

"What's it like to be a commoner?"

"Excuse me?" Gwen raised an eyebrow on which she could do perfectly.

"You know, a poor person?" The girl stated in a tone that said it was completely obvious.

"I'm not poor, I'm middle class and I'd prefer not to answer that question due to lack of a sensible answer."

The girl glared at her and Gwen smiled cheerfully back. _One enemy made in five minutes. New record! The crowd goes wild. Haaaa, haaaa!_

* * *

Haruhi's POV

As soon as the new girl walked into the class room, Haruhi saw the Hitachiin brothers stiffen. Hikaru ground his teeth and Karou glanced nervously at his twin. _What's with them?_ She thought. _I wonder if they've met her from before._

Back To Gwen's POV

"Alright, Ms. Starefeld. You can sit next to Hikaru Hitachiin. Please raise your hand. " _Hikaru, where have I heard that name before? Hmm... _Slowly, a clenched hand goes up into the air. Gwen looks over to see who the hands owner is. Sitting at that desk is a certain red headed twin. Hikaru. Oh, that Hikaru...

Shit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ( Although I wish I did)**

**My updates will probably not be very frequent and I apologize for any awkward wording or spelling errors.**

**Please Review :D**


	2. Meet The Host Club?

Gwen slowly walked over to her desk and sat down reluctantly. She felt f a glare coming from Hikaru at his desk and another one from the girl who called her a commoner. _Just ignore them and it'll be fine,_ she thought. The teacher started the lesson and Gwen began to take notes. It was hard to keep up with the teacher and frequently, she found herself falling behind. _Damn, I'm not nearly as good at Japanese as I thought I was. This is will be an difficult year if I don't learn fast... _Looking around at the other desks, Gwen noticed that everyone has pages of notes while she only had two. _How is that possible? Even in English, I can't take notes that fast! _All throughout the class, Gwen struggled. _It's not that I don't understand it, it's just that I can't write it fast enough to keep up. Grrrr..._

When class ended after what seemed like forever, everyone got up to leave. Hikaru and the other twin got up to leave and completely ignored her. Gwen quickly gathered up her notes eager to eat. _Food. Oh, how I love you. _She got up to leave as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Gwen jumped and turned around. She was met by a girl with short brown hair and a boys uniform.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said in her native tongue.

"It's fine, I just get scared easily." Gwen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You don't have to speak English. I need to learn more Japanese so I won't have to struggle in class."

"About that," This time is Japanese, the girl started. " I actually took notes for you in class." Gwen starred at her. " It looked like you were struggling so I figure I could help."

Her smile broke out and she couldn't help want to hug this girl. " Omigod. Really? Why would you do that? Thank you! Thank you so much-" I faltered.

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka." She said grinning slightly.

"Thank you so much Fujioka-San!"

"Haruhi is fine."

" Alright than. Thanks again. See you after lunch, I guess." Gwen started to leave when Haruhi called out her name. She turned around.

" Do you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked.

" Hell yes. Thanks. I was afraid I would have to eat alone." She said relaxing a little bit.

Haruhi laughed at Gwen's statement. "Alright than Gwen. I'll show you the way."

* * *

The cafeteria was huge. It was like the size of the gym at her old school without the smell and basically was like a ballroom. Gwen goggled at how everything was so posh.

"I know. It's huge. It takes a little while to get used to it." She said.

"Hey, Haruhi!" A voice rang out and they both turned. A group of boys were sitting at table surrounded by girls eyeing them like they were candy. _That doesn't seem creepy at all. No, not in the slightest way. _

Haruhi guided her over to the table to introduce her to her friends. There was a tall blonde guy with violet eyes sitting next to a man of a similar height with black hair and glasses. He was writing on a little black book and seemed to give off ill intended waves. Next to him was a really tall guy with short spiky hair. He seemed like a quite type. Right by his side was a guy who looked like a little kid surrounded by cake. He looked really sweet and right away, she guessed that those two had a very close relationship of some sort or another. The last two sitting at the table froze Gwen in her tracks. The twins. _Damn. Why was Haruhi friends with them? She was obviously above them. Why did they have to be her friends?_

" So Gwen, this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey **( Or Hani. Is there a right way?), ** Hikaru and Karou." She said pointing to each one in turn. _Ah, so that was what the other one was called. _"Eveyone, this is Gwen."

The twins stiffened at the sight of her but everyone else smiled (Not including Mori. He just stared). Tamaki got up to greet her and gave a deep bow.

"Hello my princesse. Haruhi has great taste in friends, I can see. You are very beautiful." He said taking my hand.

"Excuse me but did you just call me a Princesse? Because I'm not if you couldn't tell." _Was he making fun of me because I wan't rich? What. A. Jerk. _" And obviously Haruhi doesn't have that great of a taste in people seeing as you're her friend." _Same goes for the twins._ She mentally added. Tamaki looked struck. It seemed like his soul flew out of him as he retreated to his corner. Everyone froze in horror at what she had just said. Haruhi looked a bit upset and Honey started crying. The twins just looked at her in amusement and disgust (If that was even possible). Than out of nowhere, Kyoya laughed. Everyone turned to him startled.

" You must have mistaken him. Tamaki was just trying to flatter you, that's all. He would never say anything to hurt anyone. He wasn't trying to insult your class Gwen." He said matter-a-factly.

Gwen felt heat come up into her face as she turned into a living tomato. _Oh, I am such an idiot. I just ruined my chance at making new friends._

"I am so sorry. I thought that-. Well he was-. You know... It was rash of me to jump to such conclusions." She hung her head in shame. Gwen could feel the twins snickering at her stupidity. Than she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a blonde haired head.

" I forgive you!" Tamaki squealed swinging her around. _Wait. What? _"That was so cute! It was adorable when your face turned all pink and-."

" Sempai, please put her down. You're making a scene." Haruhi said, sweat dropping.

"Oh right, sorry." He said blushing a little bit.

They all sat down after this and started to eat. Honey gobbled his cake and mori carefully dotted away at the crumbed that covered his cheeks. He was really cute. Haurhi dug in to her meal eagerly.

"Does my precious daughter like the fancy tuna I bought for her?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya's hand flew out and covered his mouth. _That was weird. I wonder why he did that. Ah, never mind. Why worry when there's food?_

Gwen opened up her homemade bento and swiftly started stuffing her face. "Maybe you should eat all of that," Karou said.

" You're fat enough as it is." Hikaru finished. _Done ignoring me, are we? Let's play than._

"Maybe you're right." Gwen said drooping her head in fake sadness. " I should probably stop eating." The twins looked surprised at her response. They obviously hadn't expected her to take the insult. " You guys should have the rest of it. I mean seeing as how scrawny and weak you both are. Here, you should eat this to gain some weight. It can't hurt to earn a few pounds. Than maybe, you won't look so shrimpy." They glared at her and she just grinned back with her winning smile. Everyone's eyes flicked back and forth between the three as the tension grew.

Kyoya sensing a fightabout to break out, took advantage of the growing silence to do some advertising. " You should stop by the Host Club sometime. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Turning away from the twins, she turned to look at him puzzled._What's a Host Club? It sounds a bit weird and disturbing._

" ... I don't know? Maybe. I'll try to come." Gwen said slightly nervous at the sound of it. Was she going to get possessed by some mini alien that would crawl into her brain as soon as she visited?

"Don't worry it's fun. You should stop by after school ends. It's in Music Room 3." Haruhi said warmly.

"Alright..." Gwen agreed reluctantly. _It seems like I'm going to host a bunch of worms in my brain until they hatch out of my eyeballs, killing me in the process. I only have a few hours left to live, everyone. Wish me luck.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's ****characters even though I wish I did.**

**Once again, I apologize for any misspells or grammatical errors. **

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
